


What We Need

by Crystal_Firefly



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Firefly/pseuds/Crystal_Firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another short, stand-alone chapter from my larger, ongoing work.  I have a few others I can post if anyone is interested (lots of smut in some, LOL).</p>
<p>A look at the possibility of a relationship between Iron Bull and Cullen.  The relationships between the Femquisitor and Iron Bull and the Femquisitor and Cullen are already solid.  Will Cullen be able to handle having one with Iron Bull?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Need

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently doing research for my novel (OMG, so boring!), so not doing a lot on my DAI fanfic right now.
> 
> I am also writing a background, i.e. a retelling of the DAI game from my Inquisitor's pov, for my friends who have never played the game but are enjoying my stories. If anyone is interested in reading that, leave a comment and I can post what I have so far. Thanks!

“Cullen”, Iron Bull said quietly, “we get what we need here. It’s not about me just taking from Brihain. I give her everything I can and she does the same for me. We are comfortable with one another. She knows I will never hurt her without her permission. She will always be safe with me. I doubt that she could hurt me, but the same rules apply to her. If you join us, really join us, not just coming in and playing “Swords and Shields” with Brihain, those same rules will apply to you as well. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Cullen looked at him, “I think so. You won’t force me to do anything I am unwilling to do and that goes both…er, all ways. You know I would never force myself on Brihain. I am an honourable man, but you have your rules. Iron Bull grinned, “That’s pretty much it. Quite simple really, but important…like most rules. Do you have questions?” Cullen flushed, “Well, I…uh…you…” Bull waited, giving Cullen time to organize his thoughts. “What do you and I do when Brihain’s not with us?” he finally managed to blurt out. “Up to you, Cullen. If you don’t want to be here with me alone, I respect that. I hope we can get past it, but if it’s not something you’re comfortable with, then it’s okay. Like I said, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. If you just want to drink and talk, that’s fine. Sometimes I just like to sleep in her bed because it makes me feel close to her even if she’s off out there somewhere. You can do that too; I’m good with it.” Cullen released the breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. “Yes. That will work for me. I can’t make any promises, but if you’re good with that…”, he let the sentence hang. Iron Bull laughed. “Cullen, Qunari don’t have sex for love; it’s more of a sport. Lots of fun, but if you don’t want to play, then we won’t. If we really care about someone and are in a relationship, we show them in ways apart from sex.” “I see”, said Cullen, “Like the way you look after Brihain; getting her special gifts, helping her bathe and making sure she is happy.” “Exactly like that”, grinned Iron Bull. “I knew you would get it; you do those sorts of thing for her already, but that’s not all that special for humans, is it?” Cullen thought a moment, “No. It is special…at least for me. I don’t do those things for just anyone. Even my family thinks I’m a lost cause.” he sighed. “Okay”, said Iron Bull, “back on topic. We can talk about your family later, if you like, but right now we’re discussing the terms of this relationship.” “Right”, Cullen said. Iron Bull nodded his head, “So, if you change your mind and want something more with me, you just let me know. I’m not going to look for signs or signals. I’ve had damn good training, but I don’t want to ruin what I’ve got here by mistaking you batting your eyelashes at Brihain instead of me.” Iron Bull grinned wickedly as he saw Cullen’s flushed face. “Relax, Cullen, I’m trying to lighten the mood. Let’s have a couple of drinks and I’ll let you beat me at cards,” Iron Bull laughed.

Cullen woke with a start. He and Iron Bull were in Brihain’s bed. Cullen’s mouth tasted stalely of ale and he badly needed to piss. Listening to Iron Bull’s sonorous snoring, he carefully climbed out of bed and headed to the garderobe to relieve himself. Seeing the sliver of moon still high above the mountains, he decided he could sleep a bit longer, after he had a cup of water. Gently sliding back into bed, he turned his back to Iron Bull and prayed to Andraste that he wouldn’t be troubled by any lyrium nightmares. As his eyes flew open, Cullen realized he must have fallen asleep. Iron Bull had rolled over in the night, presumably in his sleep, and flung an arm over Cullen. He was now in the process of sliding closer to Cullen, whispering “Kadan” in his sleep…at least Cullen hoped Iron Bull was still asleep. Cullen elbowed Iron Bull sharply and tried to push him back. The Qunari pulled Cullen closer, sliding his hard shaft against Cullen’s back. “Maker save me”, thought Cullen, as he elbowed Iron Bull again. He didn’t want to do any serious damage to the man, but he wasn’t going to lay there and let Iron Bull have his way with him either. “Maker’s breath! Is it better or worse if he thinks I’m Brihain?”, Cullen’s shocked mind shouted. Cullen pushed against Iron Bull’s arm, and felt it being lifted from him. He moved a little bit away as Iron Bull said, “Cullen. I’m sorry. I was dreaming of Brihain and, well…shit, now I want her pretty bad. I hope I didn’t alarm you.” “No, not at all”, Cullen lied, “but I do think I’ll just put some of those pillows she keeps around here between us, if you don’t mind.” Iron Bull laughed. “Got it. I’m just going to step out on the balcony and take care of this” he said as he walked over to the settee, gathered several pillows and threw them to Cullen. “Mmmph. This shouldn’t take long…then you’ll be able to sleep without worrying about old Iron Bull trying to deflower you.” “As if I could sleep now!”, thought Cullen, wishing he could leave without it appearing that he had taken great exception to Iron Bull’s nocturnal advance.

Shaking his head, Iron Bull walked out through the double doors and leaned against the cool, stone wall, softly stroking his hard shaft. “Ah, Kadan, you’re a wicked woman for leaving me alone like this”. Good eye closed, he leaned back, sliding his hand up and down, squeezing and twisting, his breath coming in gulps. His eye flew open instantly, senses alert, still moving his hand rhythmically, but no longer paying complete attention to the ache of desire he felt. He’d heard something…someone…in the room. Brihain stepped out of the shadows and walked onto the balcony. “I see you miss me, Kadan, but you’ve already found someone to take my side of the bed”, she laughed as she leaned up to kiss him. “You’re just in time”, he growled, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up. He held her with one arm as he undressed her with his free hand. “Bull, I reek of horse sweat and I’m covered in road dust”, she warned. “I don’t care if you smell like demon ass, Kadan, I want you now. I’m sorry I won’t last long. I’ll do you right in the morning, okay?” He drowned her half-hearted protest with kisses. Stepping back, he sat down on the edge of a large planter, pulling her to him and slid her down over his hard cock. “Mmmm”, he nuzzled against her neck, pulling the leather tie from her hair as he did so. Brihain wrapped her legs around his waist and settled her weight over his lap. leaning back so he could fondle her breasts. Due to their position, she had to move on him. Twining her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up, almost to the point of releasing him, and then pushed back down, feeling the length of him fill her. Once, twice more and he crushed her against his chest, biting her neck as he let go, his hot seed spilling into her, overflowing and spattering the balcony tiles. Loosening his grip on her, she was able to take a deep breath. “Mmm, that was a lovely welcome home, Kadan”, she smiled, “well worth riding through the night”. Pushing a fallen strand of hair back behind her ear, Bull whispered “I’m sorry, Kadan. Slower in the morning, right, or do you need your cork popped now?” She laughed softly, “I’m fine, Bull. Let me have some sleep, a bath and some food and you can make good on that promise. As I said earlier, I see we have company.” “Oh shit! I forgot Cullen was in there. I uh, I kind of made a grab for him”, he revealed. “Really? And what did poor Cullen do?”, Brihain grinned at him. “I was dreaming of you and, well, he was there, nice and warm and…well, he didn’t leave, but he made a barricade of pillows to keep me at bay. I think he’s okay”, Bull said sheepishly. “Oh, Bull”, Brihain laughed, “you go back to bed, I’ll just tidy myself and be there in a few moments. Do you want some wine?” “No, Kadan, I’m good. I have everything I need now”, he smiled, walking back to their bed. Cullen’s soft breathing belied his racing heart. “Thank the Maker”, he thought, “Brihain is back and obviously unharmed”. He was surprised that he felt nothing other than relief at her safety and happiness that she and Iron Bull had reunited so easily. He prayed she would be so at ease with him. Cullen watched under his lashes as Brihain walked past the end of the bed. Iron Bull lifted the blankets and helped her slide in between his body and Cullen’s make-shift wall, rendering it unnecessary, but still there, dividing them. Cullen lay silent wondering how he could remove the pillows without them knowing he was awake. As though able to read his mind, Brihain began pulling the pillows from between their bodies and tossing them onto the floor. With Bull asleep beside her, she rolled onto her side, molding her body along the length of Cullen’s back, whispering “I know you’re awake Cullen and I’m glad you’re here”. She kissed the back of his neck, put one arm over him, fingers twisting the hair on his chest and almost instantly went to sleep. Cullen put his hand over hers, confident that Iron Bull could not get past Brihain. “She is so much nicer than pillows”, he thought, and smiling, fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
